


Supernatural Preferences

by Loststar1028



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, castielxreader, crowleyxreader - Freeform, deanxreader, samxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststar1028/pseuds/Loststar1028
Summary: It's Dean Winchester Y'all, love of my life, fire in my loins and my reason for living!





	1. Meet 'n' Greet (Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dean Winchester Y'all, love of my life, fire in my loins and my reason for living!

It had been almost a week since you returned to your dads house to go deep into research about leviathans for the Winchesters. (Y/N) Singer had been a hunter since his drunken one night stand with your mother, who promptly dropped you off on your fathers doorstep a month after you were born. You were a pretty good mix of both of your parents, Bobby's love of drinking, reading and hunting. Your moms love of baking, art and singing to whatever's on the radio. Bottle of assorted liquor and books were spread all over the house, a few in the kitchen and your room, one in the bathroom . Most lie in the study/living room for now, circling you on the couch while you scribble furiously at the notes on the pages in front of you. Bobby had gone to meet up with Sam and Dean for something or another while you stayed back to hold down fort. The smell of the warm cinnamon apple pie you'd placed in the oven a few minutes ago started making it's way through the house.

"(Y/N) you'd better not be naked the boys are here!" Bobby shouts as the door swings open. A mischievous grin works its way across your face as you weave your way to the door and throw your arms around his neck.

"You're no fun." He rolls his eyes and turns to the boys with his arm around your shoulders.

"Boys this is my daughter (Y/N), she's been helping with the research." Suddenly you start feeling self conscious about your messy bun, sleep booty shorts and muscle shirt that showed off your cherry sports bra. Sam smiles and shakes my hand,

"Nice to finally meet you." I shake his and smile back at him, noticing Dean giving you an appreciative once over before shaking you hand. The timer dings, signally the pie's readiness. You dash to the oven and pull it out and quickly set it on top of the stove, watching the bubbling apples under the crisscrossing dough. Knowing how they are from the various tales your dad tells you, as you walk back into the living room where Bobby and Dean are talking and Sam is looking through your notes, and hand them a beer each.

"Hey (Y/N), how did you organize your notes?" Sam looks up, and moves it so we can both read them. "Oh most of my notes are in the books themselves, so I write the page and paragraph number from each book and write down the notes I put there." His face lights up as he finally starts understanding as you point out the little details that you add in. While the two of you pour over your chicken scratch notes Bobby looks over at the two of you affectionately with a small smile on his face.

"How long has she been here?" Dean asks, wondering how fast you went from busy woman to a excited nerd within minutes. Bobby clears his throat, causing you both to look up with wide eyes like deer before they bound away. "How much have you gotten done this week Butterfly?" You can't help but flush at your childhood nickname he gave you after a butterfly landed on your nose when you were just a few months old.

"I'm almost through the journals you gave me and after that I'll start on the Latin lore to see if there are anything from way back when." Bobby practically glows with pride. "Why don't you make a grocery run while the boys and I catch up to you and compare notes?" It wasn't really a question, but you knew y=that the pantry was almost empty anyways. You grab your wallet and keys and open the door, stopping short at the sight before you. A 1967 chevy impala gracing the driveway, Dean notices you drooling over his car and chuckles, "Her name's Baby." You jump at his gruff voice and smile, "That has to be one of the most beautiful cars I've seen in a long time." Dean beams at you and the second you shut the door behind him he mouths to Sam, "Dibs."

 


	2. Meet 'n' Greet (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My giant ass moose baby boy is here y'all!

You're a witch that lives in a small apartment above your store you kept open for other witches in the area and hunters. New Orleans made the perfect cover due to the tourists believing the 'witches' in the area. People usually came to the back to have their fortune read, it came easily to you because of your close connection with the spirits in heaven, hell and still waiting for their reaper. On that note there was the rare occasion that a reaper came to ask for help to find a tricky spirit. They always paid well. You have other witches come to gather supplies for one reason or another, you've learned to not ask what for anymore but instead to give tips for the newer witches and take them from the older. The room was always warm and cozy, so your normal look was black leggings and loose shirts but never shoes. God you hated shoes.

"Miss, I'm need to leave early. My kid needs to come home early, he's been throwing up." Shelia, my daytime worker and a mother of three, looks at you nervously but you simply wave her off and go back to organizing the candles you'd set to work on. She thanks you quickly and gathers her things and doubles checks everything before leaving. The bell rang and the heavy boots she always wears stomp as she dashes into the bright streets, flooding the sleepy area and making you blink a couple times. The only light in the place were candles, fairy lights, and a few lanterns that cut through the darkness that surrounds the various fabrics hanging from the ceiling and other knickknacks. You always try to make it as homey as possible to put people at ease and comfortable around the magical arts.  

The bell rings again and I hear a pair of boots step in, the ones Shelia was wearing when she left. You rise from your spot and tie your hair in a high ponytail before heading towards the front. " Back already, I though the school was..." You trail off as look up at a giant of a man who looks highly amused. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. How may I help you?" He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, and you smile lightly. He had shoulder length brown hair, a strong jaw and beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm a friend of Garths, he said you had a demon problem in the area?" Bless Garth for sending someone so fast, and someone that's so cute. You barely made it up to his shoulder, leaving you with your head tilted up and his down. You and Garth used to be partners, you'd research and he'd go fight whatever it was. When you found your little place and settled down he moved on, always keeping in touch and visiting when he could. In fact you had a lunch 'date' next week so you could catch up with one another and help him find something to kill some monster you didn't bother listening once he started going off. Listening never had been easy for you due to constantly getting lost with the voices of the spirits instead.

"Sam right? I have my notes in the backroom." He nods and follows me to the back, drinking in his new surroundings. "So (Y/N), how long have you been living in New Orleans?" He asks in an attempt at small talk, it made you smile as you unlocked the door. "About five years, I couldn't think of a better place. Can I get you a drink? Tea, water, whiskey?" Sam grins and ducks when he enters the room. "Tea will be fine." His eyes land on the giant corkboard with so many papers connected by red string it looked like a maze, various books with your handwriting scribbled on the margins or littered with sticky notes and a few whiteboards with names, dates, locations and family in the area. You always took pride in your ability to be thorough with everything you do, especially when it could be showed off. 

Leaving him to asses the information you make your way into the living space upstairs and start the kettle. "Hey (Y/N), where did you all of find this?" Sam calls from downstairs, thin walls had that perk. Totally not from the spirits you summoned a few days ago. You slide down the railing and open the door and make your way over to him to help him decipher the languages you didn't have time to translate to English.


	3. Meet 'n' Greet (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one and only trench coat wearing, very dumb decision making and totally clueless Huggybear!  
> Also, what the heckie people actually reading my stuff? Thank you! (P.S. I might add Charlie, thoughts?)

_'Why did I ever bother helping Sam Winchester in college?'_ You have majored in mythology, specifically Greek, and came from a family of lawyers. He majored in law, and came from a home of hunters. Of course you helped each other out when it came to studying and getting advice from one another, in fact you managed to pair him with Jessica. But when the accident happened all those years ago you managed to keep in touch and meet up every once in a while. You trust him with your life and wouldn't question anything he says, but when he asked you to angel sit, there were some questions. From what you could make out of the spotty call from yesterday an angel, Castiel, had disobeyed heaven and was laying low for a while.

Due to him being close to the Winchesters, Sam ~~asked~~ begged for him to stay at your place until they could put enough distance between themselves. Of course you said yes without a second thought and headed to you meeting place so you could pick up Castiel. The night air whips you hair around from the rolled down windows of your 1957 Thunderbird, the reason you and Dean got along so well. The phone to your right lights up and rings with Sam's name on for the contact, once he's on speaker you start talking.

"Hey what's up?" They weren't moving or the purr of Baby could be heard in the background. There was maybe two miles of road left until you and Cherry, your pride and joy, made it into the town.

"Just checking when you'll be here. We have a case up in Maine and want to head over as soon as possible." He sounds tired, like, hasn't slept in a few days tired. It was normal for hunters to have off sleep schedules, or so he told you, but the motherly side of you couldn't help but notice.

"When was the last time you slept GG?" He was dubbed GG, gentle giant, after your third study session due to his calm nature. Dean snickers at the nickname, _'so I'm on speaker'_

"I'll be fine (Y/N), just get here safely." With that he ends the call with a short 'bye', leaving you pulling into the motel parking lot. It was pretty nice by motel standards, a few things here and there you couldn't help but notice. Three sharp knocks to the room 7B had the door swinging open and you getting devoured in a bear hug from Sam. Your giggle rings through the room and you wrap your arms around his waist before he sets you down, only to be consumed by a much smaller Dean hug.

"How's Cherry?" Deans grin tell you he just wants an excuse to check her out, so you hand him the keys, "Make it quick." Only once Dean scampered outside and into your car did you notice the raven haired man with stunning blue eyes. With the assumption that this was Castiel, angel of the lord and warrior of heaven, you nod to him and smile gently. He nods back but doesn't return the smile, maybe one day. "So Sammy, are we still on for that movie marathon in November?" It was tradition for him to make his way over for a movie marathon and to catch up on Thanksgiving weekend. The two of you caught up until Dean tosses you your keys and presses a brotherly kiss to your temple.

"Thanks for sharing." He says once he pulls away, the look of a kid on Christmas smothering his expression.

"What can I say, sharing is caring," You turn to Cas and motion for him to follow, "Just call if you need us." You exchange hugs and farewells until you manage to shut the door on the brothers. Cas climbs into the passenger seat while you start the car and drive off. You lived a condo in Colorado and worked as a Mythology professor, surprisingly the job payed well and the angel wouldn't need much so everything should be fine.

"So Cas, your thoughts on snow?" 


	4. Meet 'n' Greet (Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, one spicy demon papi coming right up!

The perks of being a fallen angel is the freedom, to check in through angel radio and being able to take trips to exotic places due to your wings somehow still being intact. The downfall is after you go anywhere through your wings you pass out from either three hours or three days, Castiel can call in favors with the threat of turning you in and almost being admitted into a mental hospital because of your constant zoning out and talking about heaven. You were a historian for heaven, organizing and writing everything that happened throughout history and how the angels and demons were involved. You still pride yourself in your work, continuing the tradition by getting a job at the local library. Or at least you did until Castiel called in need of a favor.

"Castiel I can't just-"

"You can and you will, we need you (Y/N)." This always did the trick, being needed was the one thing you craved most. Whether it was your angel instincts or the time you've spent alone you can't tell. With a sigh you pack a bag and start searching for Castiel's location, _'there'_. Within second you make it to the motel room, much to the surprise of the Winchesters, and promptly collapse into the arms of the angel behind you.

~Time skip brought to you my Moose hair products~

This wasn't your room, this wasn't your bed and you sure as hell didn't have an angel of the lord and two hunters with you last you checked. The memories start tp come back in waves as you sit up and run a hand down your face, "How long?"

"Three and a half hours, how are you feeling (Y/N)?" Cas hand you a glass of water while the brothers hand you a few papers. it's a name, place, objective and backstory along with a fake ID and license. You finish the papers and drain your glass before grabbing the bag you brought and close the bathroom door.

"How many times has she done this before?" Deans low voice asks, clearly not knowing how thin the walls are. It was fine with you, a job's a job, but why couldn't he ask you to your face?

"Enough to know how to do her job."

"I pride myself in knowing how to professionally man handle." You tease, tossing the bag on the bed closest to you and facing the mirror to start on the makeup you decided on. Dean flushes at being heard, while Sam flushes at the dress you chose. A black dress that hugged you enough to leave just enough to the imagination to be curious, a low cut front and a sheer back. Your hair was just down and slightly fussed. Dark eyeliner with lipstick to match, golden highlighter on your cheekbones and contour that makes your features stand out even more.

"I'll be back with the King's trust." You wave to them and take the short walk to the bass booming club where the bouncer let you through without a word. It was loud, hot and dark with the exception of bright neon lights. From the picture in his file he's in a booth by the back talking with a few men, but stops when your eyes meet from across the room. You smirk and shoot him a playful wink before taking a seat at the door, "Scotch." The bartender nods and pours your drink before setting in in front of you and shoots you a quick smile before going to the next customer. You feel his presence, dark and powerful, before he places his hands on your arms.

"What a tease you are dear." He growls into your ear, rubbing circles into your upper arms with his thumbs.

"I've always been one for a little foreplay." You kept your voice just low enough for him to hear it. With that you spin around in your seat to face him and take a slow sip from your glass. Crowley smirks and orders himself a glass and tips it to you before taking a drink himself.

"So is there a name to go with that pretty face of yours?" His accent was silk on your ears, but you couldn't stray from your task.

"(Y/N), how about you handsome?"

"Crowley." You noticed the tux-clad men flicker their black eyes in your direction, waiting for their king impatiently. Crowley follows your gaze and sighs.

"Duty calls I'm afraid, don't be too naughty without me." He practically purrs before handing you a small card and kissing your knuckles. The king of Hell was certainly something, you had to admit, but a demon no less. Once he's busy with his men again you make your way out and look at the card that states, _'I'll see you soon (Y/N) ~Crowley'_ and his number.

 


	5. Meet 'n' Greet (Charlie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good red headed lesbian hacker <3 <3 <3

Ordinary day in your ordinary life in your ordinary city in your unordinary little café. It was the only café that openly supported hackers and gave lessons to newbies on getting their start in the hacker world. Granted many outsiders didn't know of your involvement with the illegal activity, but it was well known by the community and thought to be a safe haven. Today it was mostly the normal customers typing away on their various devices and occasionally ordering their fifth coffee, nothing unusual. Or at least it was when she walked in, red hair, porcelain skin, graphic tee and ratty converse. God she was beautiful. She had this aura of dorky power and a few of the people in the café nod to her in acknowledgement. You was maybe a half inch taller and soon to be a puddle, you'd always known you liked women, but gender didn't matter all that much to you.

"Hi, what can I get you?" You smile shyly at her, she returns it with a sly smirk.

"Black coffee, the wifi password and your number please." Cue the blush from my cheeks to my ear.

"Is there a name with that order ma'am?" You lean over the counter and let the apron fall forward just enough to give a sneak peek, ponytail falling gently over he right shoulder. Her smirk turns into a grin as she quickly enjoys the view.

"Charlie." You nod and pour her coffee, scribbling the password and our number onto the cup. Macy, your coworker, walks in and starts taking over. You grab your Ravenclaw bag, and hand her the coffee. Charlie grins and thanks you quickly.

"Be sure to call me later cutie~" You purr into her ear, pecking her cheek in a sudden burst of confidence and walk out. You glance over your shoulder and see the woman stunned looking at your retreating form.

~Time skip brought to you by Dean's ass~

The weather took a turn for the worst, thunder and lightning ruling the skies and battering the ground with heavy rain. So of course you decide to sit on your covered porch with a book, blanket and a cup of steaming tea. You'd take rain over shine any day, the dark drowsiness of it and the way the plants seemed to become a more vibrant green against the darkened wood. Your phone chirps at you cheerily, cutting through the noise and drawing your attention from your horror story.

'Hey hot stuff, what're you up to? - Charlie' You can't help but smile at her antics and quickly shoot her a text back.

'Enjoying the weather, what about you?' It wasn't long until her next text popped up on your screen.

'Working much to my dismay. Maybe you could keep me company until I get off in an hour or so?' Where did she work? Hmm, probably some normal everyday job to cover for her 'extracurricular activities'.

'I suppose if I must, I was thinking about hitting Mario Kart 8 in a little...want to join?' It had been a while since you've played, hopefully the hour or so you had could freshen up your skills.

'A woman after my heart, but be ready to get the cute ass of yours kicked.'

'Is that a challenge red?'

'Maybe'

'See you soon loser.' You send her your address and get the WII set up, clearing all of your things off of the porch and getting practice round in before Charlie could judge your rusty skills.


	6. So We Meet Again (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Slightly Mature!

The stigma toward your job had no effect on your love for it. Sure people thought strippers were good for nothing whores, but it's just a bunch of women expressing their femininity through dance. But whatever, you looked cute as fuck tonight and nothing could get in your way. Little devil horns bobby pinned your carefully curled hair, matched the little pitchfork tucked into your black and red lacy garter belt wrapped around your right thigh. To finish the look you add a dark smoky eyes, ruby red lips, long fake lashes. Just for a playful touch you add little fangs over your canines. You can't help but feel sexy and playful, giving yourself a wink in the vanity before bouncing towards the entrance to the stage. "Dang (Y/N), leave room for the rest of us to get paid." Isabella teases, adjusting her green-blue lingerie, she's in a siren ensemble tonight for the monster theme at the club tonight. You giggle and smack her playfully, high fiving the girls coming off the stage. From the smiles on their faces the pay tonight will be good.

 _"Put your hands together for Asian Persuasion and Little Minx."_   Your name was an inside joke amongst your coworkers due to your height and it stuck. You grab each others hands and strut onto the stage, the lights going off so you can get into position. You climb to the top of the pole and grip it with your thighs and drops our back so you can arch your back against the warm metal. Welcome to the Jungle starts blaring through the speakers, vibrating the pole and the lights land on you and Isabelle. Sliding your hand up your body to the pole behind you, you scan the crowd, throwing a sultry smirk onto your lips. Once you have a solid grip on the pole you drop your legs apart into a middle splits, giving a sneak peek on just how flexible and earning roaring cheers from the crowd that throws bills into the ground below you.

You flip so your legs are underneath you, then proceed to slide down in a circular motion before clinging to the pole. After a moment of that you lay back against the money and arch your back, standing from that position and shaking your ass playfully at the crowd. Dropping to your knees you slip the money into your garter belt. Crawling on your hands and knees you crawl you the person in front of the stage, flashing your cleavage to him and allowing him to slip a bill in between your tits. The feel of his rough hands makes you look into the mans shinning candy green eyes. _'Dammit Dean'_

Of course he'd be here, it's Dean fucking Winchester. He smirks and winks at you, as you stand up, take the 100 and bite it. His eyes widen as you slowly remove your bra, never breaking eye contact with the man who drove you wild. Covering your nipples are orange, red and white rhinestones that flicker under the lights and look like flames against the soft skin of your breasts. This earns more cheers from the crowd and more cash on the stage for you to slowly bend over and place into your lace thong.

"Find me after this." You mouth to Dean who swallows and nods, wide eyed and curious. The last few notes of the song fade through the speakers and you and Isabelle grab the last of the money before strutting off for the rest of them to file onstage. You only had one dance tonight because all the girls came tonight, so no need to go back on. You tuck your money into your worn leather wallet, put on your normal underwear and a T-shirt, ripped jeans, flats and remove your makeup before grabbing your bag and walking through the back doors to meet a waiting Dean.

"That was quite the show you put on (Y/N)." He comments, grabbing your bag and walking towards Baby.

"Oh shut up Winchester, a girls got to make money somehow." You shake your head at him and slide into the passenger seat, running your hand over the dashboard, "Well hello gorgeous."

"Keep sweet talking my baby like that and I might get jealous." Dean teases, causing you to roll your eyes and thank god that it was dark outside to cover your blush. His good looks, gruff voice and flirty personality was fa from lost on you. You were defiantly attracted to the hunter, but you knew your dad would have a heart attack if you got with a Winchester.

"We take this night to our graves, if Bobby asks why we're together we say I missed the bus." Your face was serious but our tone was much softer. He mock salutes you and drives off towards home. The windows were rolled down and the clear night air added with a purr of the engine made to drowsy. Dean hums along to the radio as we cut through the empty streets.

"Have you made any progress?" Dean sighs and shakes his head.

"Not at all, it's been mostly stop and go during for now." You nod sympathetically and lean back into the leather seat. He looks over at you and turns his head when you meet eyes, causing you to grin.

"Well, for now you can step on it and screw the speed limit." And with that, you fly across the asphalt and head into the waiting night. 


	7. So We Meet Again (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witchcraft with Sam, no way! Oh but yes way my little readers, mwahahahahaha~

"Hex bags, you want to learn how to make hex bags?" The gentle giant in front of you nods eagerly, looking like an excited puppy. You had about an hour before Sam had to leave and take care of the demon. The demon was in a retired teacher that recently murdered his wife and sister before running to an abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere just outside the town.

"How about no, meddling with the arts can have disastrous results if not done correctly." Sam's face falls and he shoots you a hurt puppy look that melts your heart like a popsicle on a hot summer day. You throw your hands up and go to gather your things; the bags themselves, various bones, coins, plants and a vial of virgin blood. You clear a spot on the table where the two of you have been working for the last thirty six hours to pinpoint the exact location. The hunter looks over your shoulder curiously, reaching to examine a bowl of herbs. You smack his hand away as though he was a child sneaking a cookie.

"Hey!"

"Don't touch it yet!" You pull up a stool and set it up for him, then pull one up for yourself and separate your supplies from his. You lead him through the steps, the way you have to get the spell to target the person of interest. Sam drank in all of the information and managed to get a pretty good bag on the first try, though it might not be as effective as it could've been.

"I assume you know how to dispose of one?"

"Oh yeah, I do it more than I probably should in a lifetime." He chuckles and pulls out a lighter and burns it over the sink, but you keep your in a drawer full of others. If Sam sees he doesn't say a thing about it and checks the time on his phone. You look at the clock on your wall and sigh,

"Are you sure you're good going alone, the spirits are pretty nervous about this one." To be honest, you were too. There was just something about the spirits, the omens and the location. But Sam waves you off with a grin.

"Don't worry about it (Y/N), demons tell their kids stories about the Winchesters to get them to stay in bed." You can't but laugh at his reassurance, "Whatever, just come back in one place alright." He nods and ruffles your hair, grabs his bag and pauses at the door.

"Don't miss me too much." His teasing tone sets your cheeks on fire and your throw a pillow at him and shake your head.

~Time skip brought to you by Crowley's sass~

A hour and a half. Sam has been gone for an hour and a half. He said he'd be back in forty five minutes and he's not here. ' _Something's wrong'_ You think to yourself, braiding your hair for the sixth time and downing your tenth cup of tea before jumping out of your skin at the sound of the door opening.

"Honey I'm-" His joke was cut short by you tackling him in a hug. His duffle hits the floor with a thump and his arms wrap around your waist. Tears well up in your eyes and you pull away and smack his shoulder.

"You idiot you had me panicking!" Sam raises his hand in surrender, looking concerned when you rub your eyes and beckon him into the back room. With a few words in Latin the bag flies through the shop onto the table in your newly dubbed 'War Room'. His face is bruised with minor cuts here and there, but I can tell there's something else.

"Strip Winchester, I'll stitch you up." You dig through your first aid kit and find the needle and thread, turning around and stopping in your tracks. I swear to whatever greater force above he's too perfect for his own good. There's a long slash running down his ribs to the oh so beautiful v that disappears in the waist band of his jeans.

"Yeah, I thinks it's longer than it is deeper." Sam comments, totally misinterpreting you drooling over him for you assessing the damage. Shaking yourself out of the daze you grab a cloth, pour alcohol onto the fabric and get to work. You pull away quickly when he hisses in pain and look at him apologetically. He nods his head and you go back, doing your best to ignore his reactions. His muscles twitch underneath your hands and you have to do your best not to nut on the spot.

"Hey, my brother said he's headed down to meet me, can I stay at your place for the next couple of days?" You pretend to think on it while you clean up the medical supplies.

"I guess." You shrug and grin over at him, he returns it with a thankful smile. You hoist the bag over your shoulder and mosey your way upstairs. Sam follows close behind and looks around your apartment curiously. You set the bag down and open the hall closet, grabbing a few pillows and blankets. The man takes them off your hands and sets up the couch.

"I need to close up shop, you can find a movie to watch and I'm ordering Chinese. Want anything?" Sam looks at you like you're an angel.

"Will you marry me?" You laugh and roll your eyes at him.

"Maybe one day if you're really lucky."


	8. So We Meet Again (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby feathery boi! My awkward baby feathery boi <3

The alarm you have set for work starts blaring in your ear, causing you to slap it with a groan and sit up.

Bed head?

Check

Cold Outside?

Check

Have work in half an hour?

Check

Your feet hit the soft rug on the side of your bed and start shuffling to the door, tying your silk kimono around your to cover your practically naked self. You don't quite notice the angel in the room until he clears his throat, making you jump and turn around with red cheeks. The eye contact was awkward until you eventually break it, start the coffee machine and dash back into your room. _'Fucking Winchesters'_ you think to yourself once your door closes. Your closet door greets you warmly, showing off your variety of leggings, sweaters, boots, scarves and jackets for the winter. Going with black leggings, a emerald green sweater, boots that match the color of your shirt and a black scarf. Only when your teeth are brushed, hair is tamed and your general morning routine is completed do you venture back into the living room and wave to Cas.

"Hey how did you sleep?" Your voice was cheery for this early in the morning.

"I don't sleep." He replies, eyes following your figure curiously.

"Oh, uh, do you want breakfast?" The machine emitting the scent that keeps you going in the mornings, causing you to follow it blindly.

"I don't need to eat." You pour your coffee in a mug that looks like a coral reef complete with tiny fish here and there. You can't help but raise a brow curiously at the anomaly in front of you, how did they function then?

"Do you need anything at all?" His electric blue eyes snap to yours from their adventure around your home. Something inside you jumps but hopefully he didn't notice. What can he see? What can't he see? Can he read my thoughts? Oh shit can he see into my dreams?

"I can (Y/N), though I try not to invade your personal space." Cas's voice is laced with amusement and there's a tiny twinkle in his eyes, "Though a form of entertainment or something to keep me busy would be appreciated." Your face comes alive with a firetruck red blush and you take a drink for your half full mug.

"I have plenty of book in my study, there's always TV and I have a grocery list if you really want to go out." While you're talking you set down the mug and scurry around the kitchen until you find the sought after piece of paper. You spin around to give it to him and are promptly met with hos very firm chest. Slowly your eyes drag up his body to his eyes, hand snaking between your bodies to hand him the paper. Cas takes it and scans the items on the list before his eyes drop back down to yours. A tension of some sort crackles between us, eyes locked and searching behind the front that we put up. Or at least until the second alarm that signals that I need to leave for work interrupts the moment.

"Hey, uh, Cas I need to get to work. My number is by the home phone so just call if you have questions. Unless you have your own phone." The words fall from your lips like water tumbling over the edge of a waterfall. The angel steps back to let you out, you snatch your bag, keys, mug and phone before waving cheerily to him and leaving quickly.

~Oh dear readers, another time skip brought to you by my need for a Cas hug~

"As we know, the ancient Greeks had a polytheistic religion with a multitude of gods and goddesses." You change the slide to an image to a painting of Mount Olympus. This was your freshman class so it was mostly basic review until I have to give them a project over it.  

"The gods had more of an Oligarchy but there was a 'King and Queen', can anyone tell me who they were?" A flurry of hands shoot up into the air, just as your about to choose someone your phone rings.

"Discuss with your neighbor while I take this." They all groan as you pick up. Immediately you hold it an inch away from your ear.

"(Y/N) what is the difference between goat and cow milk?"

"One comes from a goat and one comes from a cow?"

"But why are there so many options?" You sigh and chuckle lightly, "Do you remember the kind I had in the fridge?"

"Yes."

"Then just get that." There's a brief silence, then his voice rings through your phone, "Thank you (Y/N), my trip to the store is almost finished."

"Alright Cas, get home safely and don't forget to pay the person at the counter." You exchange goodbyes and hang up, leaving you with very intrigued students.

"Just my roommate, now who has an answer to my question?" Another wave of hands shoot into the air.

 


	9. So We Meet Again (Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gravy I love this MANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Fun Fact: Mark & I share a birthday!)

During your nights with the brothers, you actually enjoyed yourself. Comparing notes on lore, baking like there's no tomorrow to attempt to beat dean's appetite for pie, talking about books for hours with Sam, actually having a laugh with Castiel. All of it made the thought of winning over the King of Hell slip from your thoughts until Saturday rolls around once again and Cas throws you a sympathetic look and hands you a garment bag. This time the dress is just above midthigh, a red to match the eyes of a crossroads demon and kitten heels to match. In contrast to your appearance to last week, your makeup was a tad more natural only keeping the red lipstick that you decided to make your trademark. Your eyes donned a gold shadow and black cat eye, just curled lashes and mascara for tonight.

"I'll see you on the flip side gentlemen." You hail a taxi and make your way into the club. The crowd was just about the same, maybe a little bigger than last time but not by much. The thought of all of those sweaty, drunk bodies moving to the pulsing bass both disgusted and enticed you. The bouncer was a woman this time, hair tied into a tight black bun to match her suit and glasses. You smile gently to her as you pass and she nods curtly back to you and opens to gateway to the club for you. He's here tonight, sitting in the same booth. Though his 'business partners' have changed for tonight, you can tell they aren't human from the flashes of black and red here and there. The second you're seated at the bar your order from the last time you were here is set down in front of you with a grin from Alek before he's whisked off to care for another costumer. Ambrosia of the Greek Gods, or at least the human version of it at least. At the last second you spin around in your chair to face a surprised demon.

"Why yes, I'd love to dance with you handsome stranger." The playful smile on your lips causes Crowley to roll his eyes at your antics and take your extended hand, though you spot the faint amused look on his face as the two of you make your way across the dance floor. At the last second a hand grips your other wrist and pulls you into a mass of women that drag you into their cluster of dancing bodies. Deciding to go with it you begin to move your body to the music, hips swinging and hands in a drunk blonde woman's as you dance together. Speaking of hands two place themselves on your hips as a body presses against your back and the two of you move together.

"Well, you seem to be the life of the party." A familiar accented voice purrs into your ear.

"It's a blessing and a curse." You joke, running your hands up your body to the back of his head and tangle your fingers into his hair. He chuckles and ghosts his lips over where your neck and shoulder meet. Instinctively you start to slowly rub yourself against his body until the two of you have a steady rhythm to grind against each other.

"Now now (Y/N), don't start something your can't finish." His voice is just something naughty enough to make your body go into hyperdrive, _'He's a demon (Y/N)… a very sexy demon but still a demon!'_ the little voice in the back of your mind screeches at you. Completely ignoring hat you assume is common sense, you unlock our fingers from his hair and turn around so the two of you are chest to chest, face to face and almost lip to lip. Your arms snake up his chest to his shoulders, one making it's way back to his hair. Crowley's warm hands squeeze your hips before traveling in opposite directions, one you cup your face and the other to the curve of your ass.

"Is that a challenge Crowley?" His smirk makes your knees weak and the two of you lean in slowly, your eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. Just as he's about to claim your lips you phone buzzes with a text message. Both of you groan in annoyance as you pop the bubble that blocked both you out of the real world to read the message.

'Hey there's an emergency at the office, we need you here pronto!' It was Dean just the contact read Man with a plan. Crowley's eyes read the message with distain.

"Sorry Crowley, you'll just have to save me that kiss for next time yeah?" Your lips connect with his cheek before you disappear into the crowd and out the door. A call from Dean pops up on your screen and you hail a taxi before answering it.

"What the hell was that for?"


	10. So We Meet Again (Charlie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, don't hate but I'm skipping when the two of you actually play but you'll get what happens afterwards.

Pure shock ripples across her face as you throw you hands victoriously in the air and accidently throwing the controller across the room. She turns to you while you do a victory dance to your controller and back.

"Alright princess, you've got some moves I will admit." Charlie has a soft smile of her lips and a twinkle in her eye that makes me curious. With a mock bow you sit next to the red head and splay yourself across her lap.

"I think we should stop playing while I'm ahead." I announce, booping her nose and grinning. Charlie just rolls her eyes and turns off your baby before stroking your hair. Your eyes close and you sigh contently, earning a chuckle from the woman giving you attention. She'd been here for an hour and a half now, challenging you to endless matches, making hilarious commentary, flirting and eating the masses of snacks you found in my kitchen. Honestly the best date you've been on in a while, if this was even a date.

"Does this count as our first date?" She slows her stroking and thinks on this.

"I think it does...so is this the end of the date?" You smile and shake your head, rolling out of her lap and disappearing into the depths of your home. Once you return Charlie is drowned in a ocean of blankets and pillows.

"I'm ordering pizza, help you make the best pillow fort ever and find all of my horror movies." Her face lights up and she starts moving things out of the way while you type your usual order into the app and hit send. You stop her when she reaches for a chair and you point up to the multiple hooks in the ceiling.

"I love your place (Y/N)."

~Just another time skip because I'm lazy and really like the next set of chapters I'm doing~

By the time the pizza arrives your living room has a maze of 'halls', a large 'room' with a million pillows and blankets and the TV surrounded by the 'walls'. The only exits and openings are to the kitchen, the front door and the bathroom. An area of floor remains uncovered so none of your fabrics get stained. You jump up from the nest you created and scurry to the door with your money, which you shove into the delivery mans hands and snatch the pizza's and sodas before shutting the door after giving a quick 'thank you'. You dash back inside the fort and set the food in front of Charlie and take the nest back.

"Remote me and we can get this party started!" She hands it to you and takes a piece while you start IT, god you hated clowns but it was the one she picked so you had to suck it up. The movie starts and you already start to feel uneasy,

"Don't do it, don't be stupid kid don't do it." You whisper to your self, taking a swig of your soda. Charlie chuckles and reaches for another slice, eyes glued to the screen intently. By the time Pennywise is introduced half the pizza is gone, and you're gripping the redhead's hand like your life depends on it. Your muttering starts getting faster and faster continuing to tell the kid how dumb he's being and to run away. You tense up as the killer clown tells him to take his boat back, but still you shriek as his arm's ripped off and you climb into Charlie's lap. She giggles softly,

"Don't worry (Y/N), I've got you. I'll fight off all the monsters in the world for you." Her tone is soothing and you bury your face where her neck meets her shoulder, peeking out to watch the movie, ready to go back into your safety spot if needed. You spend the rest of the movie like this, you jumping and hiding here and there and the both of you finishing off all of the food just before the movie ends.

"Okay cutie, it's three in the morning and I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow." You groan and make your way out of her lap, taking her hand in yours and pulling her up into a hug. Due to you being shorter than her she rests her head on yours and you rest yours in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped around each others waists.

"Call me later yeah?" She nods and kisses your forehead before waving, "See you later (Y/N)."


	11. Long Time No Spooning (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I needed something soft and sweet so I'm taking a break from the general timeline I'm attempting and giving into my needs!

The one good thing about only having two beds in a dingy motel on a hunt is you have an excuse to cuddle your boyfriend, who's an actual walking and talking bed. You have no idea why the hell he's so comfortable, maybe it's his scent, maybe it's his muscles making a pillow that's just firm enough, or maybe it's because he's not overbearingly hot when he sleeps. Or at least temperature wise. Whatever it is, he's always the perfect cuddle puddle buddy. You stumble through the door from your adventure to the coroners office to check out a body that was most likely mauled by a very pissed off vampire. The second the door shut you kick off your heels, strip off your blazer and pants and sigh in relief.

"I'm surprised the bra didn't disappear too." Dean teases, opening his arms so you can fall into them. You rest your head against his sturdy chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. He kisses the top of your head and rocks with you gently, he's always much softer when Sam's not around.

"It's probably a vampire." He nods and pulls away from the embrace, looking you over fondly. So of course you cross your eyes at him, getting a laugh in return. You beam up at him and get up on your tip toes and peck his cheek. Instead of making it to your target he turns his head at the last second and captures your lips with his, making you speak with surprise. His right hand strokes your cheek gently while his other holds you by the hip. Without a second thought you wrap your arms around his neck and weave your hands into his hair.

"Hey Dean." You say against his lips and pull away a little, much to his displeasure.

"Yeah doll?" His little nickname for you always sent shivers down your spine, the way his gruff voice dips just enough is pure sex to your ears.

"You should cuddle me." You bat your eyes at him, a small smile on your lips. He sighs in mock frustration and slides his hands to your rear, squeezing it, then picking you up by your thighs. A gasp escapes you lips, then a giggle as he tosses you unceremoniously onto the mattress and flops on the bed beside you. Eager to snuggle up to the man you somehow snagged, you wrap yourself around him like a squid to it's prey. You legs draw him in by wrapping around him and your arms doing the same. Dean chuckles and wraps his arm around your waist and kisses you lovingly before closing his eyes and making a noise of contentment. You follow suit and end up falling asleep like that, though you legs fall from his body and tangle with his and you lace your fingers through his when you wake up for a second.

Once you wake up you see a message from Sam, you open it to see a picture of the two of you intertwined. With a smile you change it to your background and kiss Dean's shoulder/


	12. Long Time No Spooning (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, my good moose baby...I love him so much...also I'm pretty proud of this.

The brothers stumble into the bunker, covered in what you really hoped wasn't their blood. You rise and take their bags to set them aside, then quickly rush to the first aid kit and back. Dean gestures to his shoulder, causing you to sigh, grab his shoulder and arm,

"On three, one, two," You pop in back into place and with a satisfied smile, "three." Dean glares at you and turns to Sam, who's taking his shirt off to flash you with that body and a scratch on his chest.

"Sammy, your girlfriend is a sadist." He rolls his shoulder and takes the icepack from you, kisses you temple in thanks and goes to grab a beer. When you turn you notice you moose clenching his teeth at the action of brotherly affection. This makes you giggle and peck his cheek before pouring alcohol on the wound and start stitching.

"Babygirl, are you really a sadist?" He questions jokingly, raising a brow towards you. In response you just wink up at him and tie off the thread and cut the rest off. He chuckles and pulls you in for a kiss, but you resist and scrunch your nose.

"Not until you shower your nerdiness, I happen to like this shirt thank you very much."

"That's my shirt (Y/N)." You look down and shrug, "It's mine now." He rolls his eyes at you and heads off to the bathroom to shower and Dean walks in and gives you a cup of the tea you had been cooling off in the fridge. Your hands unwrap a butterfly bandage and apply it to the gash on his cheekbone, then take the glass. The two of you sit there in a comfortable silence, sipping your drinks and soaking up the silence that has settles around you. Eventually Dean retires to him room, taking this as an excuse to leave, you make your way to Sam's room. Since you moved into the bunker with the brothers you would always climb into bed with Sam, he made you feel safe and anchored to reality, so after about a month of this Sam just moved your stuff into his room and it has stayed this way since.

You're greeted with a very nice view of Sam's muscular back and him only in navy boxers, beads of water are slowly making their descent down his body and you release a low whistle in appreciation. He whips around and grins mischievously walking over, throwing you over his shoulder like a ragdoll and lays on the bed with you. You've been sleeping this way since you started cuddling, his face buried in your chest with his arms wrapped around you while you play with his hair and tuck curl your body into his.

"Why are you so cold?" Sam asks, placing butterfly kisses along the arch of your neck.

"Why are you so warm?" You start to massage his scalp, pulling him closer to you.

"Touché." Eventually the two of you drift off into oblivion, your fingers tangled in his hair and his arms around you like if he lets go he might lose you.


	13. Long Time No Spooning (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet child o mine with a sleepy girlfriend

'Babe'

'Babycakes'

'Angel cake'

'Birdbrain'

'Why do you require my attention (Y/N)? I'm helping the Winchesters at the moment."

'I need cuddles, work was hell'

Currently your hair is in some sort of messy updo, your favorite oversized sweatpants and one of Cas's shirt you got him to help him blend in adorn your form that's splayed across your bed. Some crime show is on for background noise and a stack of graded papers lay beside you, waiting eagerly for you to put their bright red numbers on the parchment with carefully typed words in the computer. Just as you pick up you phone to bug your boyfriend again he poofs into your room with a big smile as you jump up and tackle him in a giant hug. He wraps his arms around you and kisses in between your brows, a habit he's picked up that just melts your heart.

"I missed you." He mutters into your hair, rubbing your back slowly. You nod and drag him into the bed, the two of you adjusting until you're comfortable. Your back pressed against his back and your head resting on his arm in fetal position while his other arm holds you in place by wrapping around your waist. Castiel doesn't need to sleep, but he does his best for you when you need it, other times he simply cuddles you until you fall asleep. But he's always there in the mornings so you don't panic.

"I love you Angel cake."

"I love you too little bird."


	14. Long Time No Spooning (Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sadistic sass queen coming right up! Also sorry that it's short but at least it's sweet.

In the few months you'd become their queen, the demons adored you. You always kept Crowley in line, gave much lighter punishments, joked around with them and always made time to gossip with the demons. The only thing that made them question you was that you made conversation with the souls they tortured, a few you even convinced him to let go just because you were such a hopeless romantic. Currently you were having tea on your throne, and chatting away with your personal servants. The four of you were giggling over the hellhound puppies, only for them to abruptly sober up and bow.

"Honey I'm home!" Crowley jokes, opening his arms for you to run into. You push your cup aside and do just that, throwing your arms around his shoulders. You let out a shriek of joy when he spins you and kisses you lovingly. He's been gone for hours on a 'business trip', but hell can get surprisingly boring without your fiancée to bother.

"What took you so long?"

"He wanted details and I got impatient, though I will enjoy personally ripping his soul to shreds in ten years." You chuckle and roll your eyes. He scoops you into his arms, whisking you into your shared bedroom.

"You know me so well your majesty." He grins and pulls you on top of him, wrapping his arms around you waist while you lay your head on his chest. Just because you were a queen didn't mean you had to be poised all the time, in sleep you usually were spread eagle on top of Crowley while he slept on his back. This was a struggle in the mornings considering he had business and you were the complete opposite of a morning person all the way to your core. So he manages to get you off of him by tickling your wings, it always works out in the end with you pouting until he promises you something for later.

"I love you Crowley." You mumble sleepily, stretching your wings before letting them settle on your sides and rubbing your cheek against his chest.

"I love you too (Y/N) 


	15. Long Time No Spooning (Charlie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying the reader is needy...but, the reader is clingy

At this point RRE had just given you a security pass to save them from you hacking their system to get in. Charlie has to work long hours for her IT job, which did not line up with your addiction to her affections at all. So what did you do? Once you got off work you brought her a coffee and kept her company until she could go. The security guard nods and smiles at you while you walk past, returning his smile and fist bumping him on your way to the elevator. A few of the people milling about the office nod in your direction, but you've already locked your eyes on her red mane of hair. Your finger presses against your lips as you sneak up behind her, silently making your way behind her. Leaning close to her ear you mutter,

"Found you." As always she jumps in surprise and glares at your cheeky grin. You hand her the cup of warm coffee and peck the tip of her nose before assessing the contents of her screen. It's just normal boring IT stuff surprisingly, usually it was some LARP forum (Yes she'd convinced you to be her queen). She sets the cup down and opens her arms to you in her normal fashion. You straddle her and bury your face into her pale neck, scattering butterfly kisses up and down it while she gets back to work.

"So how was your day kitten?"

"Tristen tried hitting on me again." You mumble, braiding her hair blindly.

"When is he going to learn that you're taken." Charlie sighs, typing away at her keyboard. You shrug and close your eyes, humming some tune you picked up on the way over and eventually fall asleep on her.

"I love you (Y/N)"


	16. Date Night (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later updates, band is determined to murder me

A leather bound book flies across the room, landing in a pile of other books. Bobby and the boys went out to go look at what might've been a leviathan issue yesterday, leaving you home alone to continue research and watch over the house. You're donned in only your underwear, plates and baked good filling every free inch of the kitchen and sticky notes galore in everyplace around the house. And people wonder why Bobby doesn't leave you home alone even at this age. Speak of the devil you can hear door slamming, you jump out of your skin and practically teleport into your room, get dressed and fly back downstairs.

"Hey you guys are home already? Wow time really flies huh?" You chuckle nervously and lean awkwardly against the wall. Bobby just sighs and shakes his head,

"I'll start sticky note patrol if you boys can eat as much as you can." The Winchesters look utterly confused until they walked into the kitchen. Their faces light up, Sam going for the platter full of cookies while Dean grabs a fork and goes to town on anything near him. Wonder dances with disgust as you watch the two of them become human blackholes on all of your hard work. Your hand snakes into the fray, and retracts back to you with three cookies in hand. They were still warm enough to be soft and the chocolate chips in them to be melty.

This continued on until the three of you were seated at the table with full stomachs, groaning about making mistakes. Bobby walks in, chuckling at the sight of most of his favorite people in the middle of a sugar crash. He places a chaste kiss to your hairline and grabs you all beers. You can't help but look over at Dean, who's had his gaze trained on you for the last few minutes. Your eyes widen when he winks at you slyly, your cheeks blooming a light pink and you turn your attention to you beer.

"I couldn't find a lot on them, but other than leviathans I got some good research done."

"It's alright, our case was a bust too." Your lips purse while you get lost in thought.

"Do you think they're hiding from us?" They all stare at me for a moment, causing you to shift in your seat. The men in front of you toss the idea around amongst themselves, allowing you to take your leave back into the study.

~Timeskip brought to you by Cherry Pie~

"I always thought I'd die guns blazing fighting off some monster, but I think I'm going down by books." You groan, falling back against the couch you and Dean had taken over while the other two finally got some sleep. He chuckles, running a hand through his short hair. His candy apple green eyes lock onto you, the corners of his mouth tilted up in a soft grin.

"You know what?" You look at him and hum in response, closing the book you had in your lap.

"Let me take you on a date, there's a diner I few miles out with the best damn milkshakes in the state." Dean's body language was casual, the you could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Come find me tomorrow at six and you have a deal."


	17. Date Night (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy Wammy Lammy Jammy

A shrill shriek cuts through the pouring rain that floods the streets, your umbrella not making much of a difference. Your legs tighten around Sam's waist, hand gripping his shoulder while the other holds the umbrella. The younger Winchester had picked you up a few blocks earlier and took off to get you home as soon as possible, surprisingly he hasn't tripped on the slick stones yet.

"You can slow down it's just up ahead!" Sam sets you down neatly just in front of your store. Once the door behind you is shut you wander up stairs to hunt down towels, shrugging off your soaked jacket. Sam is greeted by a towel in his face, causing the man to chuckle. The two of you take to your rooms and change quickly, you in shorts and a sweater, him in a new pair of jeans and a plain grey shirt.

"No flannel, who are you and what have you done with Sam?" You gasp dramatically, placing your hand over your heart. The giant man grins mischievously, walking slowly towards you,

"The boogie man!" You screech as he wraps his arms around you and runs his fingers up and down your sides, effectively tickling you. He manages to keep a good hold on your thrashing figure, laughter from both of you warmly filling the space.

"Sam, stop! Please I'm gonna pee!" You giggle, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. The second he releases you, you're in the corner of the couch with a pillow in front of you defensively.

"Aww, don't be like that (Y/N)." Sam raises his hands in defeat at the sight of the icy glare you're giving him. Slowly he inches towards the couch, taking the seat on the other side of the couch only for you to crawl into his lap and put on some sort of movie. Your head rests on his collar bone while his rests on top of yours.

"So instead of me attempting to take you out on a date, movie date instead?" You ask, looking up at him

"Movie dates are better than awkward dinner dates anyways." 


	18. Date Night (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha, flustered baby

"Like this?" The angle had an expression of utter confusion adorning his features, so of course you giggle and make your way over to him.

"That's too much angle cakes, you're using tablespoons instead of teaspoons." Realization dawned on him, causing him to shake his head, grab the right measuring tool and continue following your instructions. You decided that a baking date was in order when he confessed for having feelings for you. His confession made your heart melt into a puddle as he attempted to get the words out.

"Thank you (Y/N)." He mutters, embarrassed. You nod and start humming happily as you return to your buttercream. Cas has never really been one for food, seeing as he never has to eat, but he agreed to help you make these for your class tomorrow. All of your classes. Close to 500 cupcakes, probably more than that though. So far the two of you have almost reached your goal, only 500 more to go until you hit 1,000 cupcakes. The two of you decided to make some for the staff in your building as well, though looking at the mess formerly know as your kitchen makes you regret the decision.

"Hey Cas?" You look over your shoulder at him, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Yes?" His blue eyes meet your and soften ever so slightly. He walks over and cups your face in his hands, thumb brushing away some of the icing on your cheek.

"Can you clean up the kitchen with your mojo when we're done?" Cas chuckles, nodding.

"Consider it done." You perk up visibly, grinning in thanks and returning to your task.

Surprise Ending

You and Cas have just finished setting up the cupcakes to look like a griffin the second your students start trickling through the doors. Their eyes light up at the sight of the display.

"You only get a cupcake if your papers are done!" You warn, licking frosting off of your fingers. A wave of groans and papers rustling are the response to your demand. Cas kisses your temple, then poofs away while no one's looking.


	19. Date Night (Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm, I'm back bitches!

The two of you were walking around a field somewhere in Ireland, looking up at the stars that shined down on the two of you happily without an light to drown them out. He's surprised you when he said to wear something casual, so you slipped on some jeans, a pale blue blouse, converse and a light jacket.

"How long have you known then?" You ask, looking at the demon beside you.

"I was talking with the Winchester boys and you called." He didn't seem upset by this, you couldn't help but feel nervous at his calmness.

"Does this change anything?" The two of you stopped walking, but you didn't look at him despite feeling his gaze trained on you.

"Do you want it to change anything?" Now you look him in the eyes, hand tucking a stray strand of hair that escaped to your face behind you ear. There was nothing around for miles but green grass, stars in the black sky, the cool breeze and him.

"No," You hesitate, "But it also goes against everything I've been told by my brothers and sisters." His eyes flash red as he raises a brow at you. He takes a step closer so your face is a foot away from his. You cheek redden under his gaze, like he's looking into the depths of where your grace should be.

"Well, I don't want anything to change either." Your heart skips a beat at his words. "So why don't we say fuck the rules and continue seeing each other?" You nod quickly, a small smile toying at the corners of your lips. He grabs your hand, presses a kiss to your knuckles and continues walking, taking you along. What were you going to tell the boys?


	20. So Kiss Me If I'm Wrong (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're about to say, but Lost, where's Charlie's date chapter?  
> I comboified it remember (If you have an issue oh well)

"Hey baby girl, you're going to be the belle of the ball when we're done with you." You coo to the impala lovingly, setting down the various cleaning supplies you'd carried out. Dean chuckles from behind you and grabs the hose, spraying his baby down. Your date had been a success, the two of you decided to become a couple and see where it went. That was about a week or so ago. He donned a form fitting white shirt and some jeans that made his body oh so tempting. You flit your eyes away from him as he looks over at you, though you don't miss his smirk.

"Damn Dean, when was the last time you washed your car?" Your brow raises at him, your hands busying themselves by scrubbing the dirt off of the trunk. His lips move as he count just how long it's been, letting you know it's been way too long.

"A few months ago." It sounded more like a question than anything, but you let it slip just this once. The conversation dies after this, besides the occasional tease here and there, leaving a comfortable silence in it's place. It's not until you've finished waxing Baby that you finally appreciate the view in from of you. Dean's shirt is so soaked that you can see through, same with his jeans that stick to him like moths to a lamp. Damn Winchester, having to be build like a god.

"See something you like?" Shit, you were staring. His grin widens at the sight of your cheeks bursting into flame.

"Shut up!" Dean just chuckles and walks over to you, pulling into a hug. He's wet, warm and surprisingly comfortable. Your arms are tucked between your chest and his while Dean's are wrapped around your waist.

"Thank you for helping me clean Baby." He pulls away enough for you to look at each other, foreheads resting together.

"Mhmm." Curse those lips of his, making your eyes flick down to them and back. Dean tilts your chin upwards so your eyes are trained on his, only for them to flutter shut when he leans in. Tingles tango down your arms and spine when his lips presses against yours, goosebumps rising like the dead. The moment is broken all too soon when Bobby opens the door, causing the two of you to jump apart.

"(Y/N), I need your help with something real quick. Nice job on the car by the way." Thank god he's oblivious, you turn around to Dean and mouth 'later' before walking out the door.


	21. So Kiss Me If I'm Wrong (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I see y'all, drinking in all my romantic content, okay. Just kidding guys I'm the exact same way, a total hopeless romantic.

"You could come with us, we could use your talents." Sam pleads, finishing packing his bag. The two of you had been dreading today, Dean's coming soon to get Sam. You knew getting together would be futile, but your couldn't help but want to try. With a shake of your head you cross your arms,

"Sam you know I can't just leave the shop, what would I do with all of my supplies?" It was this and that you left the hunter life behind a few years ago though she hoped to keep it that way. Sam has been convincing you since you've started dating to come with the two men. But what would happen to your life here? Would your workers be able to handle the shop by themselves? What about the spirits you've befriended?

"You can bring them with us (Y/N)!" The brunette man walks over to you and grabs your hands. "I don't want to leave you." His words make your heart melt into a little puddle but you have to stay strong.

"Sammy you know I-" Sam had smashed his lips against yours, effectively stopping your words. One of his hands is tangled in the hair by the nape of your neck, cradling your head while the other cups your cheek. Immediately you return the kiss, matching his love pouring into the kiss with your own. Both of you suck in breaths and look each other in the eyes.

"(Y/N), please, I don't want to le-." You cut him off this time, bringing him into another kiss. You both hear a low whistle from the doorway, the man who I can only assume is Dean has a smirk toying at his lips. 

"I'll give you five more minutes." He says before walking back out.

"Help me pack Winchester."


	22. So Kiss Me If I'm Wrong (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm tired, hope y'all are better rested than I am...

"What's this?" Cas asks, holding up an old fashioned bottle of perfume.

"A bottle of my tears." You reply sarcastically, brushing out your hair so you could wake up with slightly less tangled hair tomorrow morning. The angel whips his head in your direction, eyes filled with concern and bewilderment. A giggle escapes your lips at his expression.

"I was joking angel cakes, sorry if you didn't pick it up." He sighs in relief, sets the bottle down and picks you up only the place you on the bed. Your cheeks heat up when it dawns on you that he had noticed you longingly eyeing your plush, warm bed. The weather had been particularly nippy today, leaving Castiel to lend you his trench coat because none of your coats could keep the cold out. Well, at least that's what you told him anyway. Without hesitation you burrow under your navy comforter, wrapping yourself tight so the cold wouldn't dare cut through to your warm happy place.

"Better?" He asks, clearly amused at your antics. You nod happily, a goofy grin smothering your expression. Cas chuckles and leans down to kiss your forehead, but you lift your to say something, causing your lips to connect. You pull away in shock and stare at him with wide eyes, his reaction mirroring yours.

"Umm.. can we try that again?" Castiel asks, head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Your hand darts out to grab his collar and you pulls him down into another kiss, this time you're actually able to process this one. Process his slightly chapped lips, the way he acts like you're glass from the way he's holding you and the way he seems to thrive in the affection. After a few moments you have to pull away for air, instantly you miss the feel of him against you.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."


	23. So Kiss Me If I'm Wrong (Crowley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so cold?!?! Maybe hell's warmer?

The motel room seemed empty without the brothers in it, but they were out doing their job. The new room just might've been the weirdest you've seen in a while, with cats along the walls, cat themed furniture and cat fur here and there. It was interesting you'll give it that, maybe best suited for a crazy cat lady but not an ex angel and two hunters. especially since Dean's allergic to cats, causing you and Sam spending an hour and a half clearing out all of the cat fur in the room before actually moving in. Good chuck you were bored, laying on the bed spread eagle, flipping channels to hopefully find something to help cure the dullness of the day. _'Should we just call Crowley?'_  He's probably busy though, in a meeting somewhere or making a deal...you can save a life by getting his attention if he is.

After three rings he picks up, sounding slightly irritated, "Yes dear?"

"Sorry, are you busy? I can call you back later!" You stammer, all of the previous confidence disappearing in seconds. He chuckles,

"Never too busy to make time for you," There were a few shouts in the background, "How can I help you?"

"I'm just bored," You mumble, playing with a strand of hair, "Get back to work and we can meet up afterwards." More shouting, muffled shouts in response from Crowley, then his voice again. He sounds more irritated, but at least now you know it's not directed at you.

"I'll be there soon, don't go anywhere."

"I didn't plan on it." You say your goodbyes and hang up. Your eyes wander down to your outfit of just our underwear, _'Guess I should dress huh?'_   In five minutes you managed to throw on a bra, shorts and a comfy shirt and resumed to your place in bed. Though this time you were on your stomach with your head on a pillow while the opening scenes to a show about a couple ghost hunters attempting to 'communicate with the other side'

"Think they'll find a real one and get killed or just pretend they did?" Crowley asks, hands in his pockets and looking at the screen curiously. You jump about a foot in the air, almost falling off the bed in surprise, "Crowley! You can't just poof in like that!" His eyes focus on you while a cheeky grins works it's way onto his face in contrast to your glare.

"Sorry love, but I had to get over before anyone could drag me into anything else." The demon explains, shrugging lightly and extending a hand to help you up. Instead you yank him down onto the bed next to you.

"To answer your question we'll have to watch, but I don't think they'll let them air a real murder." He simply nods and gets comfortable while the two of you enjoy each others presence while commenting on how fake the show is compared to the real deal. His phone rings about five episodes in, making you both groan at the same time,

"Can you just say fuck it and stay with me." You murmur, getting up to stretch. Crowley rises while shaking his head, "I'd love to but duty calls." You start to pout, crossing your arms at him.

"(Y/N) don't be like that, I'll come back when I can." His words don't change a thing, so he pulls you into a hug. After two seconds you hug him back, nuzzling his neck while your eyes flutter shut. Before you know it his lips are on your in a surprisingly sweet kiss. You kiss back once the shock wears off, melting into his touch. The sound of Baby's doors shutting make you both jump apart,

"Just something to remember me by." He purrs, shooting you a wink and disappearing just as the door unlocks.


End file.
